


Underestimating Finn

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, M/M, Not much plot, Romance, Top Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Poe has underestimated Finn, and the results of that underestimation are really quite pleasurable for him. slash
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Underestimating Finn

Poe realised very very very quickly that he had made a big mistake, and he had made some mistakes in the past. There were some impressive X-Wing wrecks that were a testament to that statement.

But this here was probably the biggest mistake that he had made, and he had really underestimated Finn as well, something that he was sure that he would never ever do again.

To be fair though, he had a good reason for underestimating Finn. They had known each other for three years now, they had been friends pretty much from that first meeting when Finn had rescued him and they had escaped together. The last few years they had only grown closer and closer.

Finn and Rey had found their places within the Resistance, and Poe could not be more proud of Finn. He had worked hard to make his place with them, and some of the missions that he had been on had been massive for the Resistance, and he had never let them down.

He and Poe had worked together a lot, the General pairing them up due to how well they worked together, even if she complained at the grey hairs they gave her due to some of the stunts and risks that they pulled when they egged each other on.

It had not taken them much longer to start the dance of romance around each other, the pull between them that had been there from the very start taking its natural course.

And it is from here that Poe took his presumption that led to this moment of such a big mistake right now. He had been frustrated and confused on the build-up to him and Finn getting together, wondering as to whether he was mistaken and that this was just something he was feeling, especially considering that Finn was making absolutely no moves of his own, and made no indication of acknowledging the moves that Poe was making towards him.

The conversation that Poe had had with General Organa and Rey was one of the most embarrassing conversations that he had ever had. The two of them had looked at him with sympathy - mainly General Organa - and like he was a moron - mainly Rey - and they had pointed out to him that things like love and relationships were something that Finn had no clue about. The First Order punished their people for feeling things like that, and they definitely would not have taught little Finn and the other Storm Troopers about the ways of life, such as relationships and what happened with them.

They had pointed out to him that the poor guy was beyond confused right now with how he was feeling, how Poe was feeling, what was going on between them, he was even completely baffled as to what Poe was doing when he was flirting with him and had apparently actually spoken to a highly amused Rey as to whether Poe could possibly have picked up an infection because he was acting a little oddly.

So the ball had been in his court and so had commenced the second most embarrassing conversation he had had as he sat down with Finn and explained how he felt about the other man.

It had been a long conversation with a lot of explanations and talking through things, but eventually, he had gotten through the conversation and Finn had understood that what he was feeling for Poe was love.

And that Poe was madly in love with him.

Their dating had been fun and completely them, it was easy and simple once they were both on the same page. Finn went to Rey for advice on things that he did not feel was right to ask Poe, but he came to Poe for plenty of other things as well.

Poe had never been happier.

But then had come the time to take things further between the two of them, and Poe had been so so so sure that this would go the same way as their conversation on love and their feelings for each other had.

Finn had mentioned that he had spoken to Rey about sexual relationships and how they worked outside of the First Order and Storm Troopers.

Poe had mistakenly thought that that meant Storm Troopers didn't have sex, didn't know what that was. He had been expecting to have to walk Finn through things and had been ready to patiently teach him about lovemaking and how this would work.

Big mistake.

Poe whined low in the back of his throat and dug his fingers even deeper into the mattress underneath him as he both tried to curl towards and away from the pleasure that was being tortured upon his body.

But he did not have much of a choice in what his body did, considering Finn had an iron hold around his waist and was holding him firmly in place as he pressed his face harder against Poe's arse and his tongue slipped even deeper while his fingers found his prostate.

Poe practically wailed this time, and could absolutely only thank the force that their rooms were soundproofed as he let out yet another wail. Finn was holding his waist firmly to hold him in place as he carried on his ministrations and now focussed even harder on Poe's prostate now that he had found it.

Not that that was saying much, he had already drawn three orgasms out of Poe, and he was clearly aiming for number four if the way his fingers were rubbing against that sensitive button on his insides was anything to go by.

"I ca...can't...Fi..Finn,"

"That's right same my name Poe," Finn pulled his face away with a sloppy sound that should not have been as hot as it was, and instead nipped and nibbled at the flesh of Poe's arse and thighs, the sharp little nips just adding to the feeling of molten lava in the pilot's stomach. "Come on, I know you can, come for me, come on my fingers fucking you,"

It also turned out that Finn was quite skilled with his mouth in ways that Poe had also not been expecting. The dirty talk had been a surprise, but a truly pleasurable one.

"I can't...Finn...Finn...Finn!" Poe screamed as his fourth orgasm washed over him like ice water and then hot lava, the prostate orgasm actually making him blackout for who knew how long.

When he came too everything was delightfully fuzzy, his body felt languid and amazingly tired in all the best ways, and Finn was pressing kisses along his thighs and stomach. Worshipping him.

"Finn?" Poe sounded croaky and he licked his dry lips, his mind feeling fuzzy as his systems tried to all come back online.

"Hey there," Finn grinned his normal dopy grin at him like he hadn't just taken Poe apart with his lips, fingers and tongue alone.

"Force Finn,"

"Was it ok?" Finn asked, sounding so genuinely concerned that Poe actually laughed.

"Ok? Ok? I didn't even get you inside of me and it was bloody amazing!" Poe dropped his head back onto the pillow and hummed happily as Finn's lips found the skin of his neck to worry at instead.

"I'm glad, next time, I will show you what I can do with my co…"

"Finn please…" Poe groaned weakly. "Please do not carry on with that sentence, if I imagine it or get hard again I think I am going to end up in the med bay,"

"Sorry, I just can't wait to feel you wrapped around me, you felt so good just around my fingers,"

"Finn!" Poe squeaked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had underestimated Finn again.

He really needed to stop making this mistake.

He had presumed that he knew what to expect this time around, he had thought he had prepared himself for what it would feel like to have Finninside of him, and he had thought he was prepared and understood what to expect from making love properly to Finn.

He had been wrong.

He gripped tightly onto Finn's strong dark shoulders and clung on for dear life as Finn pistoned into him, his hips pumping furiously as he thrust himself into Poe's willing body as deeply as he could.

His grip on Poe's thighs was going to leave bruises and Poe couldn't say that he couldn't be happier about that, the thought of wearing the ring of bruises around both thighs left for him by Finn, made him arch his back and thrust himself down onto Finn's next thrust, tilting his head back and whining as the head of Finn's impressively large cock brushed over his prostate as Finn pulled his hips back, and then again as he thrust himself into the pilot with an extra twist of his hips that had Poe making noises he didn't know that he could make.

Finn had Poe's knees over his shoulders and was gripping his thighs for leverage as he held the Pilot tilted at an angle that allowed him to thrust deeper into Poe, allowed him to feel the warm embrace of Poe around his cock, his body fluttering and tightening around him as it welcomed him in.

The Pilot had never looked more beautiful to Finn than he did right now, with his head tilted back and sweat slicking his body, making him almost seem like he was glowing under the light of their bunk. His hair was a curly mess, and the noises that were falling from his kiss swollen lips were doing nothing but driving Finn on, making him want more of them, and more of Poe.

"Finn...Finn...Finn," His name was on Poe's lips like a chant with every thrust and he could see that his lover was getting closer and closer to his second orgasm, their stomachs were covered with the proof of his first.

"Come for me Poe," Finn growled lowly.

"I want you to come inside of me," Poe pleaded, those brown eyes searing into him with their intensity.

"Fuck Poe," Finn couldn't stop the quicker snap of his hips, the last of his control snapping with those words.

Poe slammed his head back into the pillow, gripping onto Finn's arms as his orgasm took him by surprise, cumming untouched again, as Finn's perfect cock thrust so deeply into him he could feel the glow of the pleasure in his stomach.

Finn managed three more thrusts of his hips before he buried himself as deeply as he could into Poe and spilled inside of him.

They lay panting against the other's skin as they came down from their pleasure, Poe's limbs now embracing and cradling Finn as the ex-stormtrooper peppering tired kisses to the skin that he could reach.

"Finn?" Poe breathed out.

"Yeah?" Finn rolled off of him onto the bed, but he tugged him close against his body, the two of them slightly distracted as they tangled their limbs together.

"I never thought that I would be one of the people that would underestimate you but I did, twice, I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would have done this before,"

"I haven't," Finn answered and then grinned at the expression on Poe's face. "I've had sex before, but I have never made love before,"

"You're a dope," Poe grinned, but as their lips met he could not deny the fluttering in his heart or the glow in his chest.

"I believe that the force brought us together," Finn said softly brushing his fingers through Poe's curls, he loved those curls, and they had caused him unending teasing from his friends with how distracted he could become by those curls.

"Hmm?"

"I believe we were always meant to meet. Of all the places that I could have been for my first mission with the First Order, it was there, right where you were, right where you were captured. I….I know that this is new between us, and I know you explained love and relationships to me...but...I don't know if this is too soon to say this, and it didn't seem right to ask anyone about it…"

"What is it?" Poe asked gently, wiggling forward to kiss over Finn's heart.

This was the other side of his Finn that he also loved. He loved the skilled lovemaker that Finn apparently was, but this unsure Finn who was finding his feet in relationships with Poe was a Finn that he adored.

"It feels like the Force has bonded us together from the very start like we were always meant to find each other. And I feel as though no matter where we are in the galaxy, no matter how far away from each other we are, we will always find each other,"

Poe stared at Finn for a few beats as he took in what he had just said to him, long enough that Finn started to look unsure, and Poe couldn't have that. He grabbed Finn's face and started pressing hungry kisses to his lips, trying to spill his heart and the emotions that were rolling around in his chest into the kiss.

He reckoned Finn understood from the way he relaxed against him and kissed back with the same emotions.

"Finn, you will always be my fate," Poe whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Poe,"

"I love you, Finn," Poe sighed happily before curling himself against Finn's chest in their favourite sleeping position with Finn curled around him, one of the few times that Poe did not have to be the great Poe Dameron, and could just be Poe.

He curled his fingers around Finn's back and gently stroked the raised scar that ran along Finn's spine, pressing his lips over the heart of the man that he loved.

Finn was always taking him by surprise really, and he hoped that he never stopped.


End file.
